Leave or Stay
by BlackTreaderWolf
Summary: Nessie tells Jake to leave heart broken he goes to canada and is Alpha to a pack just like in La Push. Nessie comes back and the pack from La Push visits and on top of that Jake has to choose Lily or Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1: Leaving for good

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

I just got back from patrol when I see Nessie and this vampire together and he asked her "Will you marry me ", that is when I jumped out and phased in mid-air and ripped his arm off. "Jake stop it now ", but I couldn't my instinct took over and ripped him to pieces and I was about to burn the pieces when Neisse grabbed the lighter and said "you stupid werewolf now I know why mom left you for dad, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK ".

My heart felt like it was made of glass and someone broke it. I followed her wishes and I phased and kept running north until I was in Canada. I let my instincts take over since when Bella got married to Edward.

_200 years later_

I now have a pack of wolves that are super natural human/wolves. We were hunting in a group when I picked up a scent. I told them to stay here and let me check it out. I hid in the bushes when I saw Nessie and that husband of hers Vince I think, and that's when I saw all the other Cullen's hunting with them.

I howled for the pack to come to my position. They came out with me all of us snarling at them. Nessie recognized me and whispered "Jake is that you please phase back into your human form". I growled and my pack of 30 growled with me.

Renesemee he let his instincts take over and he and what seems like his pack will attack if you take another step" Edward spoke. I said in my head **"these wolves are able to tear you guys apart like the ones back home, immortal and I taught them everything I know".**

"Jake please I want to talk please just phase. My beta Mike said in a snarl "Jake phase don't worry we got your back ". I ran behind a tree and phased and put on some cloths and came out behind the tree. "What do you guys want this area is our turf and if you don't leave I'll tear you guys to shreds myself ".

"Jake tell your pack to phase back to humans "Edward spoke and I nodded my head at them and they ran behind trees to put their cloths on. "This is my pack, my beta Mike, Sam, Michael, Talon, Ace, Dan (and more I just don't want say anymore names).

"Jake please we live here now and I'm sorry for what I said 200 years ago". "Renesemee I forgot about that years ago and now I have a pack who fills the void you left me ". "Jake please stay with us ""no" "please "I SAID NO NOW WHEN I WANT TO TALK I WILL NOW LEAVE US ALONE".

Renesemee cringed away from my tone and I looked to Carsile and said "Carsile I really don't want to hurt you so please leave" "we will Jacob and come by when you want to talk ". Vince hissed and spoke "why do we have to listen to these dogs for "my pack snarled and Edward said "because they out number us ".

Nessie started to cry and said "this is my fault all my fault" over and over again. They picked her up and left. Me and my pack went to the abandon factory we stay in. My friend/beta Mike said "why can't we destroy them" "because I don't want any of you to get hurt and they are old friends".

When the pack was asleep me and Mike went to the Cullen's house. We knocked on the door and Nessie answered the door just my luck I thought sarcastically. "Jake you came I'm happy you two came do you want some pizza. Mike looked like he was about to whine for some so I said "okay".

Jake fixed us some and I asked "Where is the rest of the leeches" "somewhere around here, so Jake what have you been doing in Canada the last 200 years" "raising the pack and never seeing you just as you told me ""Jake me and Vince never got married and the only reason I said that because you tried to kill him, plus I thought you didn't love me so I dated him".

"Nessie I did I just thought that it was too soon for that " "Then will you take me out on a date " "Nessie lets just start as friends okay " "I guess so ". Mike and me were about to leave when Nessie said "don't you want to meet our newest member Lily" "I guess so" "Lily" Nessie called. She came down and she was as beautiful as Nessie. "Hi" I said nervously.

Mike muttered "what is this a soap opera" and I elbowed him in the stomach. "Hi Jacob right well nice to meet you I have to go". She left as graceful as when she came in. "Nessie tell your family they have to hunt outside our territory" Mike said, sometimes he acts more like an Alpha then I do. "Okay" she replied.

"Man Jake you like two girls this should be interesting" Mike said after we left the Cullen's house and phased. Great who do I choose I thought in my head?

**Hoped you guys like it and remember to review.**


	2. important

All my fics are put on hold until I am done with changing on fictionpress.


End file.
